


Roll This Solemn Sin

by soda_coded



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dirty Talk, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Non-Penetrative Sex, Scent Kink, Underage Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:28:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28528497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soda_coded/pseuds/soda_coded
Summary: “There are alternatives.” He said in response to Ciel’s flat stare, seeming to recognize innately that was all the encouragement he’d get from him. “To… mounting.”
Relationships: Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive
Comments: 5
Kudos: 146





	Roll This Solemn Sin

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be much shorter, and then for a bit, much longer. Now it just exists, but I liked it enough to keep it, so here you go!

“Good morning, young master.” Sebastian said softly, and Ciel’s eyes shot open. He wasn’t sure how long he had slept, but it had been long enough. He was sweaty beneath the thin bedding and shoved it off as he sat up. “Did you sleep well?”

“I’m in heat.” Ciel said, his voice too blank and too calm. Sebastian nodded.

“I actually only woke you to change the sheets.” He said and Ciel groaned, balling his hands up in fists over his eyes. This, for the rest of his life? Once a month, a dizzying, pounding torment. His cock was so sensitive it felt like it was scraping the underside of his nightshirt. He wanted to scream but his demon’s silent, patient observation kept him quiet. “Lift your arms, young master.”

Ciel did, and stiffened when Sebastian picked him up entirely, lifting him from the bed as easily as Ciel would a bag of caramels bound for his pocket. He was only held for a moment in his arms, as Sebastian stripped the soiled bedding with a flourish, but god, he smelled-

Hot. He smelled like sun on metal, like a cauterized wound. Like a brand.

Ciel shuddered. His cock was trapped between their bodies, and he was painfully aware of it, even as Sebastian moved with a stiff, newfound professionalism. 

Sebastian set the bedding down, one handed, draping it neatly across a chair, and then set Ciel on top of it. Ciel’s face contorted as he felt the squish of his nightgown against the backs of his thighs. Sebastian caught the look and his perfect, impartial face twisted with too human compassion. 

“It’ll only be a moment, young master.”

“How long did I sleep?” Ciel asked, and he sounded so whiny… ugh. He shivered, and everything he’d read about heats meant he should’ve been fed full of protein and fats, should have a safe nest and privacy… that he should be  _ older _ . Of all the things he'd hate of this new life he'd carve for himself, he hadn't expected this. Ciel rubbed at his forehead, before lowering his hand again. Sebastian had his back to him as he prepared the bed.

“Only a few hours.” Sebastian said. “But I’ve procured food for a few days and insured we won’t be disturbed here until your heat subsides.”

“Good.” Ciel grunted. Shifted his hips irritably. “Any hope of another bath?”

“Of course, my Lord.” Sebastian said without hesitation and Ciel frowned.

“How agreeable of you.” He said suspiciously.

“I’ve discovered more about the occupation you have given me to fulfill.” Sebastian answered. “The library here was full of interesting texts, and was close enough I could still be certain of your safety. Did you know most butlers are paid?”

Ciel laughed, the sound surprised from his scowling mouth.

“I have plenty to pay a manservant, even an insolent one like you. But I can hardly walk into a bank looking like this.” Ciel answered drily, gesturing at his cock still standing stiff. Sebastian raised an eyebrow and stepped forward.

“Would you require…?” His hand drifted downward as though to touch and Ciel slapped it away before it could come close. He was breathing hard, huffing the dry heat coming off of the demon alpha in front of him. His entire body trembled with a bone deep need to be touched, even the thought sending wet seeping from his hole. 

“No.” Ciel said, and his voice was too even for an omega seconds from breaking. “I’m fine. Just the bath.”

“Yes, my Lord.” Sebastian replied smoothly. He withdrew from the room moments later, his steps near silent even on an aged wood floor. That alone marked him as otherworldly. Ciel sat, alone and tried to breathe. His heart was racing even as he forced himself still. It was hard not to let his muscles tense… or relax, or god, repeat the pattern, tensing and relaxing until he could finally feel something where he so desperately wanted it. He tensed his toes instead.

The cage had made him better at waiting, but Ciel had always been impatient.

“Young master?” Ciel looked up from the pattern he’d been studying on the soiled sheets with unnatural intensity. Sebastian smiled performatively, examining his expression. His master looked a mess, eyes wide, his pupils dilated so that the black in the center nearly swallowed the crystalline blue of his iris. “The bath is-”

Ciel whimpered, the sound thick in his throat. God, how was it even possible for the thing to smell so loudly? He smelled hot enough to burn, like Ciel should be able to feel the heat coming off of him, a stovetop to an unknowing hand.

Except Ciel was entirely knowing. The cultists had made sure of that.

“Young master?” Sebastian and something of the delicacy to his tone made Ciel take in a ragged breath, the oxygen almost dizzying. God, would it always be like this? A numbing loss of sense as he dissolved into animal stupidity? “Do you want me to carry you?”

“I’d just dirty your jacket.” Ciel said, and his voice was ragged already. He smiled grimly. “Better to carry myself.”

He stood gingerly, legs weaker than they’d been all night. Sebastian followed him dutifully into the bathroom, and Ciel wanted to order him out, but his arms were wobbling as he lowered himself into the tub. 

He didn’t care about the nudity, he cared about the stiff exclamation point of his prick. His butler had done an admirable job of ignoring it entirely, but it seemed determined to make itself known. Ciel hated his body, before but especially now. His scabbed seal itched in the water. He’d thought it would burn.

Cleaning himself was a bigger task than it first appeared, but he managed. He couldn’t ask for assistance when his butler smelled hot enough to boil the water around him- he may be what they made of him, but he was free to choose now.

This was… an inconvenience.

“I’m done.” He said, finally. His hole was still squeezing and squeezing, but he was calm, some natural, drugging effect from the heat of the water. Maybe from the smell… He’d need more information on himself, and soon. He knew very little of his new omega status… 

Ciel sighed. 

He knew nothing, except the biblical answer. 

“Have you readied the bed?” He asked, and Sebastian nodded, seeming to catch onto his volatile mood. The real Sebastian had been the exact same… contrary when Ciel was, but always sweet as anything to him. A cold nose pressing into his palm under the table… how was he to know dogs couldn’t have chocolate? “Good. Lay down towels. I’m going to sleep.”

“Will you be-?”

“I won’t be mounted.” Ciel said shortly, standing on his own in the tub, water sheeting down his body at his abrupt rising. “So, I’d rather just sleep.”

It wasn’t until Sebastian had tucked him fully into the bed that he spoke up. Ciel had known it was coming. Some peculiar tilt to his eyebrows that meant he wouldn’t be able to  _ be quiet _ .

“There are alternatives.” He said in response to Ciel’s flat stare, seeming to recognize innately that was all the encouragement he’d get from him. “To… mounting.”

Ciel shifted. His body had tightened slickly at that word in his voice. Christ, he was disgusting.

“What are you talking about?”

“Well, if the young master’s distaste lies solely with that act, there is much variety to be found in the joining of two human bodies. I could bring you off with my hand, or spread your legs, and eat your wet hole, filling it with my-”

“Stop.” Ciel whispered, but the thing continued like it hadn’t heard him.

“-tongue. Not quite a soul, but I’m a demon, I’m not that picky. You could mount me instead, take back a little control-”

“I order you to stop!” Ciel shouted, and Sebastian’s mouth clicked shut immediately, regarding his master with indulgent eyes. “That’s-  _ none _ of that is-”

“If you’re sure, young master.” Sebastian said smoothly, and Ciel shuddered. “Shall I go?”

“No.” Ciel answered mulishly. 

A moment of silence, where they regarded each other, the candle held by Sebastian growing lower. 

"Fine." Ciel said. "But I order you not to touch me for any sexual purpose."

Sebastian looked more intrigued than appropriate, but stayed where he was. Ciel fidgeted for a moment. Had his cock ever been so stiff?

“How long is your tongue?” Ciel asked finally, caving to the inevitable. Sebastian made a noise that wasn't exactly a laugh. Ciel frowned, worming a hand between himself and the blankets. “Don’t smirk like that."

“Longer than plenty of English pricks.” The thing said merrily, and Ciel tsked, looking away. He shivered as he wrapped a hand around himself. The blankets were inconvenient, and his legs were all swaddled in the sheet but he must already be desperate or he wouldn’t be entertaining degenerate conversation with a servant. “I’d love to know what you taste like… something to compare your soul to, eventually.”

“ _ Mmn _ !”

“Oh?” Sebastian said, and Ciel flushed, red in the candles glow. His butler leaned closer, a crow examining a worm. “You like that, young master? Are you thinking of being eaten in more than one way? I can certainly do both, when the day comes… A demon that can’t do that, is hardly worth a contract-”

" _ Oh _ -"

"How interesting." Sebastian said, and his voice was a little raw with curiosity. "What will this make you taste like, I wonder?"

“ _ -god _ .” Ciel muttered, shaking and came, squeezing and squeezing on nothing. Lay still for a moment, head ringing before he wiped his hand on the towel. He went fast because of the heat, that was all.

“Not quite.” The thing replied cheerfully. 

  
  
  


Ciel slept, although fitfully and when he ate, Sebastian had to coax him. Ciel knew he was fussing and still he couldn’t stop, helpless to the petulant whims of his body. Finally, when he was more rage than child, Sebastian picked him up and poured him into another bath. 

From the bath, to the bed, carried because his hips ached and his thighs shook from clenching uselessly. He was fairly sure if he was spending his heat doing whatever their cruel God had designed him to, it wouldn’t hurt like this, but he didn’t want to think about that anymore than the dreams made him. Besides, this Sebastian beast was fairly loyal. He let Ciel use his voice and scent and looming, predatory presence to bring himself off, over and over, spending the rest of his time cleaning and learning and cooking.

  
  
  


"Fascinating how quickly your interest is revived in this state." His butler said, and Ciel grit his teeth, heels dug into the mattress. He hadn't really left the bed much today, having convinced his butler to bring him food here, to him instead. Sebastian had outdone himself on presentation, although the eggs were still all wrong. "You little staff wagging in the air, like you're hailing a ride. Even though your seed hasn't finished making its way down your leg…"

Ciel shuddered. His thighs still ached from the pillow he'd ridden this morning, while Sebastian had been preparing breakfast. His head felt foggy and stupid, lust clouded. It was inconceivable how quickly the wants of his body had overrun the impetus of his mind. He'd spent so easily this time too. 

"...and still ready for more.” The demon purred, extending his neck to peer even more closely at his most private parts. “Omegas are fascinating. So delicate, yet so resilient.”

His breath was a hot wash making Ciel flinch back; he smelled like a furnace, the heat and hunger pouring from him warming Ciel like unchecked fire. Even now, days later, he wasn't sure if Sebastian's scent was soothing his heat or making it worse. It was overwhelming this close- and still not enough. 

"Do you-"

"Come closer." Ciel said, and his voice was breathless, the airy need behind the words washing out his attempt at command. "But don't touch me."

"You gave me an order." His servant said, stepping closer to the bed, skirting the foot where he had previously stood. Ciel's chest heaved as the smell crept over him, settling on him like a shroud. He was already panting as his body worked to drag that heat into himself. When he swallowed, his throat clicked, embarrassingly loud."I do not lie, My Lord."

"You're a demon." Ciel said and took himself in hand, doing his best to ignore the wet squeeze of his hole. It should be uncomfortable, this observing and being observed, but instead his body seemed pinned under the weight of his copper penny gaze. It burned brighter than the fire in the hearth, and when he bent at the waist to lean over him Ciel sucked in a breath. "Your word means nothing."

Sebastian laughed and Ciel closed his eyes, his hand moving faster over sensitive flesh. His breath smelled like ash and nothing. The coals of a fire banked for another day. 

"I'm your demon." Sebastian said, and Ciel ought to remind him his place- a servant had no right to sound so familiar. Instead he shuddered, his legs stiff as his orgasm built. He had never known such pleasure, and the constant heat made him feel so warm… "Order me, and I am helpless but to obey."

The power was almost as heady as his scent. Ciel's eyes opened, and he shook when he saw how close the thing had crept. It hovered over him, those angelic features just above his own, watching as his need overcame him. Eyes observing every jerk of his arm, every shaky inhale, like an animal tracking prey.

It felt like a game of dare. Ciel hadn't used to like playing, but his will was stronger now.

"I order you to tell me the truth." Ciel breathed, and Sebastian's eyes slid closed, as emotion washed over his face. When he opened them again they were glowing and Ciel gasped.

"Yes, My Lord." He said again, easy acquiescence and the rolled curve of a smile. "What truth would you like to hear?"

"How much do you want my soul right now?"

A shudder ran through the thing above him, too quick to be natural, a brief resettling of his being at his master's words.

"Holding myself back is an exquisite torture." He said, and the raw, tenebrous quality of his voice breathed so close, so intimately had Ciel bucking into his hand. His hips pressed uselessly into the bed as though to find something to fill him, squishing uselessly around nothing. "I want to rend you apart until I've suckled every drop of you."

"Christ." Ciel bit out. If he bucked high enough just the tip of his head smeared across the soft black cut cloth the thing wore. It made him arch away from him and Ciel didn’t want him to, he didn’t. His body wanted the thing filling him in every filthy way possible, wanted to stretch around it’s knot and feel it’s fangs deep in the swollen sensitive gland in his neck. “Lean… closer. I’ll be still.”

The thing was smiling at him, but did as he said, hovering just above him. Still, it hadn’t accounted for it’s long forelock, and Ciel came the second the ink black strand brushed his cheek.

This orgasm left him a boneless smear across the bed, his legs shaking even though he was lying perfectly still, his heart racing and racing in his chest. The demon had leaned away before Ciel could dirty his coat further. His hole ached with lack. 

Still, he could think again.

“Bath.” Ciel said grimly. The thing bowed, before turning away.

“Yes, My Lord.”


End file.
